siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a manga/anime series and a meme on the SiIvaGunner channel. Summary JoJo's Bizarre Adventure"JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" on JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia is a manga series created by Hirohiko Araki. It was first published in 1987 in Weekly Shōnen Jump, and is to this day still in production with more than 900 chapters published in 118 volumes. It is usually considered one of the most influential manga ever made. The series is currently divided in 8 narrative arcs, all following a different member of the Joestar family tree. An ongoing anime adaptation started in 2012 currently aired 3 seasons covering the first 4 parts of the original manga. * Part 1: Phantom Blood -''' In 1880, England, Jonathan Joestar combats his adoptive brother, Dio Brando, who has been turned into a vampire thanks to the powers of the Stone Mask. ** Opening: JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ - Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga ** OST by: Hayato Matsuo ** Ending: Roundabout - Yes * 'Part 2: Battle Tendency -' In 1983, America, Joseph Joestar, grandson of Jonathan, is forced to go on a journey to fight the Pillar Men, ancient beings that are responsible for the creation of the Stone Mask. ** Opening: BLOODY STREAM - Coda ** OST: Taku Iwasaki ** Ending: Roundabout - Yes * 'Part 4: Stardust Crusaders - '''In 1989, Japan, Jotaro Kujo, grandson of Joseph, crosses around the world to from Tokyo to Cairo defeat the now reawakened DIO who has returned from the depths of the sea and save his mother, Holly from DIO's influence. ** Opening 1: ''STAND PROUD - Jin Hashimoto ** Opening 2: JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ - JO☆STARS ** OST by: Yugo Kanno ** Ending 1: Walk Like an Egyptian - The Bangles ** Ending 2: Last Train Home - Pat Metheny Group * '''Part 4: ''Diamond is Unbreakable -'' In 1999, Japan, Josuke Higashikata, Joseph's illegitimate son, hunts down the serial killer, Yoshikage Kira and meets and befriends new Stand users along the way. ** Opening 1'':'' Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - THE DU ** Opening 2'':'' chase - batta ** Opening 3'':'' Great Days -'' Karen Aoki & Daisuke Hasegawa ** OST - Yugo Kanno ** Ending: ''I Want You - Savage Garden * Part 5: Vento Aureo ''- '''In 2001, Italy, Giorno Giovanna, son of DIO, infiltrates through the rankings of Passione, the most powerful gang in Italy, as he plans to overthrow the gang's leader. * '''Part 6: ''Stone Ocean - '''In 2011, Florida, Jolyne Cujoh, estranged daughter of Jotaro Kujo is framed for murder and is sent to Green Dolphin Street Jail. She attempts to hunt down who's responsible and what are their intentions are. '''The Steel Ball Run Universe A new continuity is created with a new timeline, new incarnations of other characters and locations but following certain patterns such as the rivalry of an Joestar and Brando. * Part 7: '''Steel Ball Run - 'In 1890, America, Gyro Zeppeli, a master of the Spin ability and Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic ex-jockey enters the Steel Ball Run race designed by the American Government. * '''Part 8: ''JoJolion - 'In 2011, Japan, A man stricken with amnesia, tentatively named 'Josuke Higashikata' tries to uncover his identity in the town of Morioh after it was stricken by the Tohoku earthquake. Setting itself apart from most other anime series, ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is known for using western 80's and 90's pop-rock songs as end credits themes, who served as inspiration for Araki while he was drawing the manga, being himself fascinated by Western culture. "Roundabout" notably became an Internet meme to denote cliffhangers, usually paired with the "To Be Continued" arrow showing at the end of episodes from the anime. Rips During the Reboot (June 17 - July 9), arrangements of songs from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in Pokémon Diamond & Pearl / Black & White / Black 2 & White 2 ''soundfonts were uploaded to the channel. On July 25, "Jotaro Kujo Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven" was uploaded. On August 25, "Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town (Unused Game Version) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven" was uploaded. These two rips are the most popular JoJo rips, as of July 2017. After July, fans started requesting rips referencing JoJo on the comments of many SiIvaGunner videos. SiIvaGunner parodied these requests in the August 24 rip "Miracle Night (Stardust Mix) - THE iDOLM@STER Platinum Stars". Then, on September, the anime was mostly referenced in an ironic way: the SiIvaGunner crew started uploading rips such as blue balls rips, unsynced mashups, and other switcheroos. On September 10 especially, "intentionally bad" JoJo rips were uploaded along with Bean mourning rips in order to anger fans. Most of these rips were compiled under the joke album [[JOEJOE'S BIZZAERE JOJOKE|''JOEJOE'S BIZZAERE JOJOKE]], initially advertised as an album titled 7 STAND DAD. "JoJoke" (i.e. a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference) is one of the most popular comment memes on the channel. Mocking these early JoJo fans asking for rips, people started to draw comically far-fetched conclusions to link any rip to the series (e.g. "Mario is Italian. Zepelli is Italian."), traditionally concluding their "analyses" by "What a beautiful JoJoke!", itself based on the mistranslated quote "What a beautiful Duwang!" from a Chinese fantrad of the manga. Many derivatives then started to appear, using the same logical fallacy to relate any rips to anything. JoJo is directly involved in two game playlists: * ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle'' * ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven'' These playlists actually feature very few songs from the actual games and actually more prominently use songs from the anime adaptation that popularized the series for western audiences, despite them not being in the games ; Even real tracks from the games are usually replaced by tracks from the anime (for example, Jotaro Kujo Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven is a real song from the game, but the song being used is actually "Stardust Crusaders" by Yugo Kanno, Jotaro's leitmotif in the anime). All Star Battle also almost exclusively features BLOODY STREAM rips. Gallery just got jojoked.png|"Tag you DIO-SAMAS to totally MUDA! them!" [Story Clear! - Love Live! School idol festival] yare yare daze.png|Jotaro complaining about an alarming lack of JoJokes [Overworld (Gamma Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 2] Jotaro Spiral.png|Jotaro and his Stand 「Ｓｐｉｒａｌ」 [Character Select (JP Version) - Marvel vs. Capcom 2] Super Mario Bros. Music - Course Clear Fanfare Trivia * The Voice Inside Your Head, despite his hatred of "weeaboo anime bullshit", stated several times that he actually likes JoJo.Screenshot of a Youtube commentSiIvaGunner's Twitter - April 19, 2017 References Category:Memes